Why did Tracer save her?
by AzuraHarrison
Summary: It had been about a year since the Dorado power core incident and Amelie and Lena thought that would ever see each other again. However after Sombra makes a shocking discovery they might be meeting again sooner then they thought... "Sequel to Why does a Spider kill?"
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me. Please have snow and mistletoe and presents 'neath the tree." Lena sang as she walked through the white streets of King's Row.

It was Christmas in Kings Row and Lena was walking about trying to get some groceries for Emily. They needed all the ingredient so that they could make delicious cookies to bring to Winston and Athena and anyone else who happened to show up at the Overwatch party.

Lena didn't like going out in the cold but she wouldn't rather been in the apartment at the moment. It was coming up to the holidays and it made bad memories of Amelie come back up. The ways they used to spend Christmas together and then there was also their second wedding with the help of Mei's ice gun that was somewhat reminiscent of the winter air.

She was used to using her blinking power to get home quickly. She suspected that her new girlfriend would be wanting her home to watch some classic holiday time movies. She could appreciate that Emily actually liked Lena's taste in movies while Amelie would have called them stupid but still watch them regardless.

She was trying not to think of Amelie that much. It may have been a while since the big reveal but it was deeply imbedded in her. It was still her primary goal destroy Talon to save her but it had been a year and every day the hope of her goal being accomplished was growing dimmer. Lena thought that her tears had dried up but anytime she remembered Amelie saying how she had to do this for her she could feel tears pricking in the side of her tear ducts.

Emily had been there to wipe away the tears however. It was a weird way how they had met but they did eventually go get that cup of coffee and then it turned into one or two dinners and then they ended up living together. It was weird but both of them were able to make it work. It also helped that all of Overwatch loved her, especially Winston. She loved him and was totally ok with the fact that he was a scientist gorilla. They all agreed that she was good for Lena in terms of moving on. They still had the fear of Talon trying to do the same thing that they did to Amelie so they were protecting her with their very lives.

Lena was blinking by the Mondatta statue. She had to stop and just glance up at it. Mondatta was still alive but his speech previously had been so popular that they had erected it in his honour. Amelie had failed to assassinate him before but she had come so close. The thing that kept on getting in her way was of course Lena. She refused to pull the trigger to shoot her in mid-air and when questioned she simply told her superiors that the gun had jammed.

Lena looked up then her eye caught the roof where she had attempted to kill her ex. She was fairly sure that all of her mind triggers were gone now but she was trying to be careful with anything Spanish in case something happened to be the word that make her into Talon Tracer yet again. She had to tear her eyes away. It was meant to be a happy time and she didn't want to spoil the mood when she got home.

In literally 6 seconds flat then she was in through the door and throwing her chronal accelerator on the charger.

"Love I'm home." Lena said as she lugged the two bags in through the door and dropped them half hazardly on the floor. Emily was in the kitchen doing something but she heard the dropping of the good and yelled playfully at her to be more careful. Lena laughed nervously for a second then blinked in to see her new girlfriend. Emily turned around and was met with Lena's winter chapped lips.

"Hello dear. How was town?" She asked kissing her more while also taking the shopping away from Lena before they got damaged. Lena flopped face down on the sofa while giving a thumbs up which Emily knew it meant that it had been a rough one but she was trying to keep positive about it.

Emily then took out the ingredients and then counted to make sure Lena hadn't forgotten anything. It was one of the rare occasions her head wasn't in the clouds and all the gingerbread ingredients were there. Emily was a better cook then Lena was. She was the one who actually remembered to turn off the oven when they were done. It was little goofy things like that Emily loved about Lena.

"Talons activity levels are through the roof." Lena said sighing and putting her jacket onto the small coat rack that they had.

She was right. Lately Talon activity patterns had been all over the place. They had been hosting major heists and about half of them had actually been successful. Jack was pissed that they had been slipping under their noses but he was keeping a good eye on them. On Gabe especially. He had been going through all of the files with a fine toothed comb trying to find any way that he could make him realise that Talon was wrong. That Jack had been wrong.

"Is Amelie part of that activity?" She said. She knew that if Amelie was involved it was having a deep effect on her new girlfriend. She didn't want her to be upset so close to the holidays and made it her personal missing to get her though the worst of times without Amelie. Amelie's departure to the enemy had left Lena in a state of disparity.

Winston actually had arranged for her to speak to an omnic therapist to help deal with the emotions but Lena had said that she was fine so Winston cancelled it. He really did wish that she had taken up his offer but she was Lena and she did what she wanted.

"Yes." She said partially lifting up her head to place it on Emily's lap. Emily played with Lena's spikey hair and patted it to give her the physical reassurance that she needed. She knew all about how hard it was for her to have to deal with this stuff.

"It's a shame. I wouldn't have minded all three of us in a relationship." She said in an attempt to lighten the tension. She and Lena had talked at length how when Amelie was free from the controlling Talon powers then they would all be in a relationship if she wanted to. They were all in favour of a polyamorous relationship and it could work really well if they wanted to.

"I know love. I want that too. All were missing is the final piece." She said muffled though the pillow of the sofa. Her eyes glance over to what was known as Amelie's chair. It had been where she would spend many afternoons in front of the fire read a French romance novel. It made Lena remember the good old days. She missed them but she knew she would have to leave them behind. She could only pick them back up when Talon was done with.

Emily took her hand supportively and shot a quick smile her way. Emily knew how Lena was about all of this. Lena loved out of her face down position and her head nuzzled under Emily's chin and they held each other close. As long as they had each other for support then they'd be ok.

It was a hard decision for them to deal with but it had already been made. Lena knew if Emily had been with them at the time then maybe she would have stayed, Emily could be persuasive when she wanted to be.

"How about I make us a cuppa tea? And then you can help make the gingerbread dough." Emily said. Food was often a good way to get the attention of bad subjects and often ended in them stuffing their faces with all the food and then watch all the animated movies.

"Yeah that'd be lovely. You're a ginger bread." Lena said once more hugging her girlfriend. She always knew how to make her feel better. She was also so understanding too

Lena wasn't exactly the best with her word choices but she sounded so cute when saying it that Emily didn't mind all that much. "Lena what does that even mean? Emily put on the kettle as she said it and waited for it to boil so they could just sit back and unwind with a cup of nice calming tea. It was clearly needed.

"You have ginger hair and you're so soft and squishy so you're a ginger bread." Lena explained with only logic that she herself could come up with. Emily couldn't help but laugh at the goofiness of it. Lena made her feel really good when she was down as well. They just complimented each other perfectly.

"Lena you have the flirting skills of a brick." She told her playfully poking at her cheek but making kissy faces as well. Lena had a hard time hiding the blush that crept across her face.

"Yeah but this brick's the one you fell in love with." She retorted thinking that she was legitimately being cool with the stamen but it only seemed to make her laugh out loud even harder the ginger bread statement. Lena was going to ask what was funny but then then Emily grabbed her face and brought her close once more.

They proceeded to kiss on the lips but Emily seemed to have been very lonely as she began to work her hands lower and lower on Lena's body. Lena could see what she was implying and was all for it. The fire was burning bright and she could easily see them getting it on right there and right now.

They began to make the whole room a bit steamier. There was kissing and tongue but before anything could get too risqué they had a rather rude interruption. Lena's watch began to blink and while she was tempted to just throw it in the other room she knew if work called then it simply couldn't ignore it. She got off Emily and looked to see what the message was. Emily gave Lena a pout before she looked at it but Lena just gave a sympathetic smile.

Lena's eyes scanned over the words and she held her breath. "Shit!" Lena said under her breath as she was instantly up off of the sofa and was now looking around for her shoes and other clothing items. Emily helped her find her things in her blind panic.

"What is it?" Emily asked concerned that something major had gone down with her work and it would require her help. Even if it was Christmas the world was still always in danger and always needed people to save it.

"Another Talon heist. Gotta blink but when I get back there better be little ginger bread men left." She got her jacket on once again and was promptly cleaning herself up for going back outside into the winter weather again.

"Of course." Emily said giving her a smirk and a quick good luck kiss before Lena took off out the door. Emily couldn't help but feel a small bit of worry when she saw Lena leave those doors but she knew that Lena would came back safe and sound as she always did.

Emily took the chronal accelerator off the charging station and threw it at Lena's back before she ran off into the streets and disappeared for another 6 months. Lena caught it before it smashed on the floor and put it on quickly before heading out again.

It was a pretty good relationship. Lena was happy and Emily was happy. There was only one person who wasn't and she was god knows where in the world.

She wondered how Amelie was doing with Talon…


	2. Chapter 2

Talon wasn't all bad. Amelie had learned that through time. Or rather Widowmaker had.

Since the incident at Dorado with Lena and learning her identity things had gotten a lot better for her. And better meant she was staying alive and pulling her weight at the terrorist organization. She had been sniping major figures of all varieties. Political, celebrity and everyone else who was on Talon's chopping block.

It had been hard climbing the ranks. At first most people just thought she was another rookie who they could pick on. All those who picked on her were now either in intensive care or were rotting somewhere no one would be able to find them. If she now had to say how she was set in terms of ranking she was below Reaper but above Sombra. It was a nice position to be in. One thing was for certain. They were all below the head of Talon. Amelie had always been under the assumption that Gabe was the highest but apparently even he had to answer to someone.

Surprisingly Talon did have a couple of perks being with them. The best doctors on the earth were at their disposal which came with full medical cover, a therapist for counselling and even the occasional holiday. Christmas was always the day she picked. The snow was just good for her. It felt almost cleansing.

It was almost the same as Overwatch only with a very different agenda in mind.

When Amelie was having a minor mental crisis she found that she would as discreetly as possible go to the therapist. She had a lot of things she needed to talk about and not much time to do it. Unluckily for her since she was meant to be a cold blooded assassin her time for counselling sessions was cut to an hour every three months. It was hardly enough but it did allow her to get everything out. Just a few couple of steps at a time.

Everything from Lena to her relationship with Reaper and Sombra.

Sombra was an especially difficult issue for her. It had been a while since she had killed Satya but she could still feel the burning hatred coursing through those violet eyes. Anytime Amelie went into a room to hand in a report there was always the background noise of Tapping. .Tap. Sombra's fingers clicking more aggressively when she came into the room. They never brought it up and they worked professionally together but their illusion of normality was cracking every day.

Reaper was decent enough. They had mild conversations which weren't really anything. She did come close to something however when she told him that Jack was going to be on a mission that she would be trying to kill him. Gabe was possessive for a moment but he then let it go saying how she was doing god's work and that it should have happened a hell of a long time ago.

She knew that he still loved him and also that he was being a grumpy old man about it. He could talk about killing him all he wanted but it didn't change the fact that there was still a spark which just needed a little bit of fuel to get going again. She wasn't going to be the one to set them up though.

"So, what is the mission today?" Widowmaker asked as she stood at attention. She didn't have to do this but it had already been programmed into her brain so she might as well do it. Gabe had to take a moment to read the file for himself but he did eventually see what the objective was. He didn't know what the higher ups were planning but it seemed to have multiple parts which meant it was likely going to be a big project.

"Mission to steal a part. It's for the higher ups so we cannot mess this up."

"I understand. I only do perfection." She said with a slight arrogance in her tone. This was one part of her that kept her close to the former person she was. Amelie used to like making remarks like that with Lena. It kept her grounded and stopped her from becoming the full Widowmaker. Becoming that was a thought that scared her deeply.

While she was thinking about this Gabe had scanned his eyes over the file and a line highlighted in red attracted his attention to one specific line of detail which could have complicated things. Gabe took a deep, raspy breath. "Lena's going to be on this mission."

Happiness. It cut across Amelie's heart but only for a fraction of a second. Widowmaker then had to dig down deep to try and not show any emotions. If she did she would be kept behind and given more mind altering drugs that would push her even further from the reality that she once knew and lived with. She knew she could trust Gabe enough not to tell on her but she still wouldn't risk it. Not now.

"That's fine." She said it as nonchalantly as she could. There was no trace of emotion and anyone who didn't know her would have said she meant it. Gabe, however, knew Amelie and knew what was going on in reality in her head.

"Amelie… Are you going to be okay?" Gabe knew this room. He knew it was clean and sound proofed so no one would be able to hear them.

"Dammit Gabriel I will be fine." She said slamming the ammunition down onto the table and getting up to leave. She panicked for a moment but when Gabe seemed ok she was able to calm herself down. Not that she felt that much panic. Her skin was blue for a reason and her heart never beat.

"Wait!" Gabe said grabbing her arm and pulling it back. She tugged it away but then he seemed to move his hands again, only he seemed to be taking of his mask. When the mask came off either she was going to get a lecture or he was going to have a heart to heart.

"I know how difficult it is. Seeing a loved one on a mission." Gabe knew from experience that it was difficult to process your emotions while also trying to do a highly volatile mission. It was tricky to balance the two but he would bet that she would deal with it better than he ever could. Though you couldn't see his face half of his many eyes were on the verge of tears while the other half were brimming with vengeance. She could already tell that one day it was just going to explode and it would probably be at the worst of times.

Amelie sighed and sat back down. She supposed he would know exactly how she felt. Alone and so close to being with the one they loved but not being able to reach out and hold them. They both made their choices and now they had to live with them. It reminded her of the old saying about making your bed and lying in it.

She got a look at his face. It was pretty much a mess. There was no beating around the bush with it. It was like a smoky mess with a mash up of dead looking eyes. Amelie never asked Angela what she did but she could guess that it was something really horrific.

"Pass me the bottle." He said pointing towards a small back bag just underneath the table. She had to search around for a moment but she eventually got it. She looked at what he was apparently on and she couldn't even being to pronounce the name of it.

"Still have the chronic pain?" She would have thought that since it was the year 2076 they would have made some medical advancements so that Gabe wouldn't have to be dealing with this thing. Then again she supposed they still hadn't developed a way to shut down all the omnics during the crisis when it seemed at its most desperate. The future still had a hell of a long way to go in terms of developments but Amelie had a feeling that they would get there eventually.

Reaper could have laughed. He got asked that question so bloody often that the answer was almost ingrained onto his mind. "Every second of every day." He took the pills dry and seemed to cough for a moment before he put the mask back on. When Gabe had been forced to take medication Jack was always there with a half glass of water with a drop running down the side because the sink would spurt out the water and make it go everywhere. Gabe could remember every last detail. He had never taken pills with water since.

"Angela's next on my list." He said as he pulled a gun out ad shot it towards a practice dummy that Talon had installed for this exact purpose. Amelie was immune to the sound of guns being fired so it didn't faze her that much if she was being honest. If anything she was annoyed it would probably draw attention to where they were.

"Of course Gabriel." She said as she took the gun away from him and put it on the ground. She would get someone to deal with it later but for now they would try to avoid any more damage to the building. This was not going to be blamed on her.

While Reaper downed his medication she picked up the pieces of debris and placed them into the nearest bin. She guessed even with all the training they still couldn't take away her urge to clean up any mess. Lena was always making messes but Amelie was more than happy to help Lena clean it up because it meant that they could spend more time together.

And speaking of relationships it had just occurred to her that on the mission there could be a purple haired hacker who could make things significantly awkward. "Is…she coming with us." She asked not exactly intending to sound bitchy but accidently coming off that way. Her life was becoming some ridiculous high school drama which she couldn't not escape.

Amelie did not regret becoming Widowmaker. In fact she took a strange pride in it. This was her work and people gave her praise for it. She no longer had mercy on those who would ask for it giving them only a cracked neck in return. Every sound of people begging or bullets flying left her feeling nothing. While it didn't bother her she knew what Lena would say and that was the most crushing weight. Lena never left her mind despite her telling her handlers that.

"She's staying here." He said with certainty. She hadn't been able to kill Katya Volskaya and was currently grounded until she had proved herself more useful. She was now restricted to hacking only. No field work except for computer shopping.

"Thank the lord." Amelie was relieved as all hell when she learned the good news. No more awkward silence or angered glares for her today. She may have been a cold blooded killer but she still had the feeling of the emotion of awkwardness. There was no remorse in her actions. No one else had decided Satya's fate. She had done that all on her own.

She doubted she could ever see Ana or Pharah again. She would be okay with that too. She did it all for Lena. She could picture her conversation with Ana now "Sorry I took your eye and shot your daughter out of the bloody sky." She shook her head to get her out of it. She could get distracted by petty things like this all the time. It was more frequent then it had been. She tried to ignore it but it just kept on getting worse and worse.

Reaper looked towards the clock on the wall and saw that it was twelve on the dot. "High noon" He thought to himself. He laughed at his memories of the young cowboy. How ridiculous he was but also how happy he made Gabe. Being a father figure that he always wanted to be. True he was a stubborn asshole at times but that was a given seeing as he was brought up in Deadlock.

Gabe wished he could even just talk with him again. He didn't think that Jesse would take too kindly to him being alive but then again it would have been better to see him again. He was the only real son that he had. Jack never gave him the chance to have a real one. He was trying not to be bitter anymore. While he thought that the final confrontation would have helped him in some respects it only made him worse. He kept on thinking about how he was an asshole and probably in the wrong. It was getting too much but he simply didn't have the time to deal with it. He could sort it out later but for now he had to focus on the task at hand.

"We should get going now." Reaper said as he got up and kicked the gun away. He didn't want to look at it right now. Amelie nodded in agreement. The sooner that she could get out of here then the sooner she could get back and just rest or train or do anything to take her mind of things.

They both left without a word to each other. They knew that today was going to be a hell of a day and they would need to support each other. Both as in figuratively and literally. She would be up top taking out the enemy guards while also telling him how he could face Jack and Lena.


End file.
